


Linen

by hausofval



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, The Cutest Thing I've Ever Written, i dont know if it will happen again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: Together, hand in hand and with both faces marked by sleepy night, after all the series of unfortunate events, Jacques did what he felt most since he first saw Olivia Caliban.





	Linen

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it darling!
> 
> (English is not my first language, but I tried!!)

In the simplicity of moments, there are memorable stories ready to happen. The decision to marry is a very important step in any couple's life, as well as entering a secret organization or adopting two orphan trios, and Jacques Snicket knows that. All three moments described will be remembered and revisited forever with great emotion, but my brother was only worrying about one of them, and it was not for less since the person he chose to share the rest of his life was Olivia Caliban.

Beautiful words will never be enough to describe what, rightly so, my brother feels for her. He loves her hair and the way it moves with the most irrelevant gust of wind. Jacques also can not bear to get away from his smell, Olivia exuded a heady scent that always sends him to another world. A world of only two and of his family. It was a surprise when the girls, Violet and Isadora, said they were in love with themselves, but who would blame them? As Olivia herself said, love is beautiful in every way and Jacques was personally relieved to know that they were dating someone as noble as themselves.

He loves to listen to her voice and believes that only 5 minutes of her reading a poem could change the phonographic history of an entire country. The beauty in her gaze as she talks to one of the six children at eight in the morning enchants him to the point of losing him between the depths of his feelings.

Knowing how excited her lover was with all the details of our sister's request for marriage, Jacques sent a letter to Dewey asking for help because of his insecurity with words.  
We've always been like this. One good in words, one in calculations and one in extremely everything that she was determined to accomplish.

"Pass on the words that are in your heart, that's what I did and we are here! She will like it, she loves you! "- this was the answer my brother received, written in a quick and heavy handwriting, classic feature of the third Denouement, but with a light enough meaning for a smile on the middle Snicket.

 

On the morning of his choosing, Jacques woke up early, and faced with his beloved sleeping on his stomach with her face turned to the same and her naked back, he could not contain himself and caressed her face, which at that moment could be perfectly described as angelic, wake her up. Thanks to his warm and welcoming hands, that idea did not work then the same appealed waking the beautiful woman on purpose, with kisses on her face. Gradually the librarian awoke, and in a hoarse voice of sleep began a dialogue.

"Good morning!", It was what Olivia had the strength to say as she touched the face of the one with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"I have something to tell you ...."

"Oh ... and what would it be?", the redhead asked, frowning, and then a sudden worry struck her. "Has something happened to the Baudelaires? Or with the Quagmires? "

"Olivia, nothing happened! They are all well and having fun with my sister, her fiancé and little Beatrice ... Just pay attention, okay ?!" - and after that one sentence, the beautiful lawyer kissed her companion and nodded as she whispered a single word.

"Always!"

 

Some things call for great productions, such as an Opera Night - where, in addition to good music, people die mysteriously - or the announcement that the city's sixth most important financial advisor is dating the city's most renowned ophthalmologist.

But this was different, now Jacques saw this. This only needed Olivia, looking at my brother with the same look she used when he wiped her glasses for the first time.

Together, hand in hand and with both faces marked by a good night's sleep, after all the series of misadventures, Jacques Snicket has done what he has felt most since seeing Olivia Caliban for the first time.

"I imagined a thousand things for that day," he began, still uncertain and a bit ungainly, "I tried to create many surprises, but I could only think of your face ...", gradually the librarian's brain began to dilute the information and as a reflexive consequence her eyes began to water as a smile painted her face, "I thought of what to say but when I closed my eyes I saw you exactly as now, happy and without imagining that I had the courage to do it. But I'm here declaring myself to you and saying how much I, Jacques Snicket, love you and want you forever. "

"I am stronger and more capable when my body is next to yours, you know that Olivia!" - his dramatic pause was marked by his choked voice and tears of both, but this pause became even more dramatic thanks to the truthfulness of his speech and the memory that the same awakened in his beloved. Jacques, with a cut on his temple, stuck on the floor just a week before this day, and about to be hypnotized by Esmé Squalor - thanks to the vengeful vengeance of the vile woman and her new hobby instigated by her new girlfriend - before the librarian who fills his thoughts sneak in and with just a glance the forces transmit to let go, "And that's where time stops and nothing else matters but the love that unites us and makes us so special."

"This time by your side, with your companion in organization and in life, only showed me the wonderful person that you are, for me and the children. For all the good times already lived and for many more that will still come ... ", his left hand groped the middle between the pillows until he found a small box in the form of a book and, shaking, Jacques opened it, showing a beautiful and simple alliance with a single delicate stone. "Will you marry me?"

I find it irrelevant to say that Olivia threw herself into the arms of her beloved, repeatedly whispering affirmative answers and kissing him all over her face, and since it is to feel irrelevant that I prefer to feel that in silence, because at least I am not sure of my irrelevance. But the point is that, after putting the delicate alliance on the one she loves so much, a smile grew on my brother's lips, who was now lying with Olivia, both completely happy, hugging each other and the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, darling! 
> 
> Twitter: @HausOfVal or @honeyorwell


End file.
